Diamond Rings and Black Nailpolish
by Pens in potatoes
Summary: Jesse pulls the dissapearing act once again, and believe it or not Paul has nothing to do with it this time. Paul and Suze are becoming bestfriends and also have decided to take a year off before they go to college.Originally written by Abby Barnett
1. Default Chapter

****

Disclaimer: I don't own the mediator series. Meg Cabot does!

This fic originally belonged to Abby Barnett. She didn't feel the need to continue this fic, so she asked for someone to continue it. And, I, was the one she picked. So, I will be continuing this story as well as editing previous chapters. So, if you want, feel free to reread lol.

Chapter One: Permanently

Suzes P.O.V

It's been 4 months, 3 hours, and 47 minutes, since I last saw Jesse. Not that anyone's counting...okay, okay so what if I'm counting. The love of my life has disappeared off the face of the earth with out explanation.

Of course I'm going to worry.

Oh, and believe me, Paul has nothing to do with it. Due to the fact I threatened him within an inch of his life. He swears he had nothing to do with it. Which I don't doubt, because he actually has been telling the truth more, and more each day which is good. And I'm getting to know him a lot better. So now I know when he's lying or not.

Okay so its now been like four months, 4 hours and 5 minutes since I last saw Jesse, and its driving me insane. I cry my self to sleep every night wondering where he is or if he has, dare I say it, moved on. I hope, and pray, that he hasn't.

I mean would he really leave me like that, not let me know or say goodbye at least. He hasn't done either which makes me believe, and have a little shred of hope left that he is still here.

I just wish I knew where though, because that would be helpful in this situation so I could figure out what is going on-why he doesn't come around anymore. I've also asked father Dom if he's heard anything from Jesse, and his answer is always the same..."No, Susannah, I have not heard, nor seen him."

__

SNAP OUT OF IT SIMON! I curse my self.

I cannot keep dwelling on this. Maybe someday he'll come back, but I shouldn't get my hopes up. I want to. No I need to move on, and put this behind me. So that's what I'm going to do. Move on with my life, get a boyfriend, and stop thinking about Jesse.

And I know just the way to forget about him. The minute I went to pick up the phone to call Cee Cee it rang. Damn.

"Hello, Ackerman residence, Suze speaking." I said, as if I were on Automatic Answer.

"Hey Suze," Paul said in a smooth, and Sexy voice.

"What do you want Paul," I questioned him.

"Oh nothing, just felt like chatting, and had no one to chat with," he said.

I'm assuming he's laying on his bed staring at the ceiling, counting the little dots on it. How do I know? Well I don't I'm just guessing.

"Oh," was all I could say.

"So, Suze, do you want to come over, chill, watch some T.V, and order Pizza, Spend the weekend, Guest room, Promise I wont try anything. It's kind of lonely here."

Oh yeah his grandfather died a few months ago, and he left the house to Paul, and a 1.7 million life insurance policy to him also, and well Paul's parents let him stay there. Well they don't have any control over him, because he's 19, and well that makes him an adult.

This has become a weekend ritual for us. I'm practically there every weekend, and like almost half my clothes are there too.

My mom doesn't seem to mind me staying their either, she said just as long as I don't get pregnant, I'm golden. Haha most mothers would be like "Out of the question absolutely not."

Not my mom though, I think she feels the need to make up for the years I missed out on having a boyfriend. I didn't have a boyfriend till I was like 16, and well I'm 18 now so I guess she actually doesn't have a say in what I do. But I'll still ask her anyways I think she wants to still have that sense of knowing where I am.

"Sure let me just check with my mom. My clothes still there?" I asked.

"Yep still in the bureau in the guest room." he said.

"Cool, hang on a sec," I took my cordless phone with me, and went down stairs to ask my mom. I found her in the kitchen making dinner.

"Hey mom, is it alright if I spend the weekend at Paul's?" I asked.

Now yeah, yeah I know most mothers would be appalled their daughter asked to spend the weekend at a guys house. Like I said before: not my mother.

"Sure honey, just be back at a reasonable hour on Sunday, and No Drinking, Drugs, or any other non lady like behavior." she said sternly.

"Thanks, cause he is kind of lonely over there in that big empty house." I said while covering the mouth piece of the phone so he couldn't here what I had said. Just then Brad walked by, and decided to make a wise ass comment.

"yeah she said yeah, so can you like pick me up cause I don't have the land rover this weekend." I said, and while waiting for his answer, Brad made the comment.

"Suze and Paul are going to have SEX..AH" he said in one of the mocking voices.

"Yeah Sure I'll be there in like ten minutes," Paul said

"Alright, see ya then," I hung up the phone, and went grab my Jacket, I don't need any clothes, cause like I said before half my clothes are already at Paul's house, and my make up too, and my tooth brush also so I don't need to pack a bag. I went back into the kitchen to say good bye to my mom.

"Mom I'll see you on Sunday alright," I said giving her a hug.

"Alright, just no drinking, and drugs, and no SEX!"

"I know you told me already," I said in annoyed voice

"I know I just want to be sure you know," she said just then, Doc yelled "SUZE, PAUL'S HERE!" wow that was fast.

"Alright bye see you later," I Said giving her another quick hug then made my way out the door, down the steps, and into his car.

"Hey," I said when I got in.

"We got to go pick up the pizza, figured its better than waiting an hour" He said while pulling out of the drive way...great an 45 minute drive just to get pizza. We rode in silence for about ten minutes, then he finally spoke.

"I uhh...I was thinking since we don't have school till like a year from now, and I was wondering if you uhh wanted to uhh move in." he said in a nervous voice.

"Paul, I practically live there on the weekends, I mean half my clothes are there, make up, and tooth brush too." I said I didn't really get it until he re-phrased the question.

"No Suze." He said, looking at me with a seriously expression. "I mean Permanently move in. Like live there with me."

That defiantly took me by surprise.


	2. Secrets and Lies

**__**

Chapter Two: Secrets Lies

Paul, and I just finished bringing over the rest of my clothes, and a few other things I needed. So yeah I did say yes. That I would move in with him, I mean. Breaking the news to Mom and Andy was slightly different. Shocking almost.

My mother was calm, and said, "Well Suzie, if that's what you want to do. If I really had a choice like I did a year ago my answer would have probably been no. But I can't keep my baby from growing up. Promise me you will stop by frequently please?" she said, and of course I told her I would. It's not like I'm going far it's just two miles down the road.

Once there, Paul helped me lug up my bags, cursing the whole time, wondering why they were so heavy. I had laughed at him and he gave me an un-amused look.

"Why do you need all of this stuff?" He asked.

"For reasons." I replied. "But, now since you ask, I think the reason of pissing you off seems funnier."

I laughed and eventually he joined in.

I finished putting the stuff in my room, and headed out into the kitchen where Paul was. He seemed Happier, and a lot more...well, alive since I said yes to move in with him. I think he missed having someone around all the time. I mean, if I had to stay in a big empty house all the time, yeah, I'd be sad, and lonely.

"Hey," I said, when I got out into the kitchen

"Hey, look what I bought today," he grabbed a plastic bag from the counter, and took out a DVD.

"What is it?" Me, having a blonde moment (no offense to blondes)

"Open Water." He answered, looking at the cover. "It came out the other day," he said.

He sounded like a little kid on Christmas.

"Oh my god, I have wanted to see that for the longest time!" I was truly excited, and decided to join Paul on the "little kid on Christmas" bandwagon.

"Want to watch it now?" he asked, making his way to the trash barrel to get rid of the plastic wrapped around the DVD case.

"Sure, Popcorn?" I asked opening a cabinet where I hid a secret stash of popcorn, because if I left it where Paul could find it... It would be gone by now. That's one of his quirks he comes with. He swears he could survive on popcorn, and Fresca. I tell him otherwise, but he just tunes me out when I get into all the diet, and dental issue situation... Men.

"Yep, I'll go put it on." he said, and disappeared off into the living room.

So 3 bags of popcorn and 6 sodas later, I was huddled right against Paul. We were still watching the movie, and every little thing made me jump.

I'm not sure what happened after the last scary part, due to me falling asleep. I didn't wake until morning. I was actually in my bed instead of on the couch. Hmm I wonder how I got in here.

Egh.

Oh well, I rolled out of bed, and went to brush my teeth. That's when I saw it. The biggest Zit on my forehead. I let out probably the most blood-curdling scream anyone could imagine.

Well, then Paul came barreling into the bathroom.

"Suze, what's wrong?" he asked, sounding like he just ran up a flight of stairs.

Haha he probably did.

"I have a zit," I said in a whiney voice.

My god, doesn't anyone know how bad that is. I mean, what if it pops or something! It's sure to leave a giant scar! Oh my god I cannot believe this.

"That scream...Over a ZIT!" his voice sounded half cracked, "My god, Suze, I thought someone was trying to kill you." I shot him a glare. Men just don't understand how fragile of a state we're in when we get zits. Especially me.

"IT'S HUGE!" I said, sounding as if it was consuming me whole face.

"Okay, anything else, before I have another massive coronary?" he asked being sarcastic.

"No," I said threw gritted teeth.

"Okay, well I'll make breakfast. See you in ten Miss Dramatic" he said, walking out of the bathroom. As soon as he left, I slammed the door shut.

I took one last glance in the mirror before heading downstairs; I let out a small whine. Then headed downstairs to bitch at Paul for making fun of me. When I got down there before chewing out Paul, I went on a quest for some Windex...why? Haven't you ever seen the movie "My Big Fat Greek Wedding?" it really works too?

"Paul, where's the Windex?" I asked searching the cabinet under the sink.

"Other side, and why, are you looking for Windex?" he said sounding some what amused, while mixing what ever concoction he uses to make pancakes. What ever it is I surely do not want to know.

I found the Windex, sprayed some on a paper towel, and held it to my forehead. Then I put the Windex back where I would be able to find it later.

I then grabbed two glasses from the cabinets across from the stove. I placed them on the counter, and went to get the Orange juice from the fridge. I poured it in the two glasses, and put it back in the fridge.

Paul finished making the Pancakes, and had two on each dish. Now, Paul knew how to cook pancakes...good, no AWESOME pancakes. And that's about it... Anything else cooking wise he is most defiantly inept of doing.

After breakfast, I took a shower, got dressed, did my make up, and told Paul I had to run some errands. Seen, as Paul was basically a millionaire, he had an extra car, which he gave me the keys to.

I was headed for the mission academy; Father Dom had left a message on my cell phone asking me to come down to the mission this morning. So, I made the three and a half-mile drive to the school. Without totaling Paul's car. Thank-God!

Once I got there I headed down to the main office. Only to be greeted by Sister Ernestine.

What a joy…NOT!

"Why, hello Ms. Simon, what brings you here? You didn't get held back did you?" she asked in voice that sounded as if she was going to throw a party if I did get held back. But I didn't. In fact, I graduated on the high honor roll. Valedictorian. Shocking, I know, but I busted my butt so I could get into a good college. When I wanted to go.

"No, I did not get held back." I said in an uninterested tone. "In fact, weren't you the one who presented me with the award for Valedictorian, and High honors?" I asked as if to say ha…ha. BITCH!

"Oh, yes, you're right." Haha, Undefeated! "Sorry, must have slipped my mind. What brings you here anyway?" she asked sounding a bit pissed off.

"Father Dominic left a message for me to come meet him this morning." I said politely.

"Well, I'm sorry, Ms. Simon, but Father Dominic is extremely bus-" but Father Dominic cut her off.

"Why, Susannah." He said somewhat smiling. "Just the person I was expecting."

He gave Sister Ernestine a look, which only made me crack up. I walked into his office, and sat down in one of the chairs in front of his big mahogany desk. He shut the door, and made his way to his chair behind the desk.

"So Susannah, how have things been going with you?" he asked probably trying to not get right to the point of why he called me here in the first place.

"Good, you?" I asked

"Very well, thank you." He said in response. "Susannah, the reason I called you here today is to discuss something with you, about Jesse." He said staring at the desk not wanting to look me in the eye. Great when ever he does that its something bad.

"Okay…" I said, maybe a bit too sarcastically.

"Jesse, has come back." He said with a weird tone in his voice. My heart flip-flopped when he revealed that. I wonder where he's been all this time.

"Where has he been?" I asked sounding kind of ticked off.

"I'm not sure, he wont tell me. But before he left, did you two have some sort of an argument?" Father Dom asked, this time looking at me instead of the desk.

"No we didn't have any argument…at all" I said shaking my head

"That's quite odd, because when I mentioned you to him, about how happy you would be to see him again, and how you have been so worried, he told me that well…" Father Dominic hesitated.

"He told you what?" I asked trying to get him to spit it out already.

" He told me that he doesn't want to see you right now. But, he wants to see you soon."

The way he said it gave it all away, and I knew that was bullshit. Jesse probably said something that Father Dom just doesn't want to say.

"Well, instead of saying what he said, could you at least write it down for me, because you, and I both know that is a load of crap. That's not Jesse's M.O" I said, looking straight at him to let him know I was serious.

"Very well then," Father Dom began writing on a pad of note paper. When he was finished, he handed the paper to me. It read:

__

No I do not wish to see that Punta ever again, She made it quite clear that she did not want to see me again.

"How did I make it clear to him that I did not want to see him again? Hmmm, Oh, and do you know what _Punta_ means?" I asked because I was clueless as to what it meant honestly, and I'm probably sure I didn't want to know what it meant but the curiosity would have killed me.

"Actually, no, I do not know what _Punta_ means. But, there is a Spanish/English dictionary over there on the shelf if you would like to look it up" he told me. So, I went and got the dictionary, and looked up _Punta _in the Spanish part of the dictionary. When I found it, I couldn't believe my eyes

Punta: offensive, meaning Whore, or Slut.

"THAT ASSHOLE!" I thought out loud.

"SUSANNAH, LANGUAGE PLEASE!" he said sounding angry

"Sorry, but I think this calls for that." I placed the dictionary on his desk, facing him. And pointed out the word, and its definition.

"Well that certainly changes things around a bit." He said in disbelief.

"Where is he?" I asked threw gritted teeth. But father Dom only looked past me. I had not heard the door open, and then close.

"Behind you," I turned, and the moment I saw him, I sucker punched him in the face.

"_Jesu Cristo_," he said holding a hand over his mouth.

Good serves him right.

"SUSANNAH!" Father Dominic said, standing up from his chair.

"You know Jesse, I really don't appreciate being called a WHORE! And how did I make it clear that I did not want to see you again? Please, enlighten me, because I remember nothing of the sort." I practically yelled.

"Yeah, and that's why your living with Slater now." He growled. Isn't it interesting when everything is someone else's fault Susannah? Hmm….So how does it feel now when something is really your fault?" he spat back at me.

Then I noticed something: Jesse was not surrounded by his usual glow. In fact, he wasn't in his normal clothing either he was dressed in men's dress pant's, and a blue collared shirt.

"You're alive?" I asked, in a cracked voice.

"Oh, you just now noticed that?" he said sounding annoyed. He had pulled a handkerchief from his back pocket and was holding it to his lip.

"Well actually yeah I did just notice it now," I said in a bitchy tone. "How did you come back to life?" I asked sounding less bitchy, and more dumbfounded.

"Well, it's amazing Susannah, when you leave the book filled with notes from your shifter lessons with Paul on your desk, labeled "shifter lesson notes", and you expect me not to look.

"Then I noticed something interesting about the last set of notes you took. Time travel. So, I brought the book to father Dominic here. And explained to him that all I needed was for him to shift back while touching my body, and then I would be able to fill in the place of the old soul. Because like I read from your notes, two of the same souls cannot exist in one dimension, and the old one would be left behind in the old dimension. And well, here I am alive and well." He explained thoroughly.

"Father D, you went back and got him?" I asked, sounding dumbfounded.

"Actually, no he didn't." Jesse said. "Catarina did, because the good father here didn't want to. He felt it was un-safe and may not work" Jesse answered for him.

"Who's Catarina?" I asked sounding confused.

"She's another shifter I met a while back before you moved here."

"Oh," was all I could say.

"I still don't get why your angry at me, because as far as I'm concerned I did nothing to you!" I said taking a step closer to him so that we were basically nose to nose. I can't believe I wasn't more upset about the Catarina thing but I was still in shock that he was alive. He looked down at me, his eyes still looked like the same dark pools.

"Because you lied to me, and didn't tell me about your lessons with Paul. And now you are living with him." He said, sounding hurt but still angry.

"Yeah, well, you disappeared off the face of the earth for about 5 months. You expect me to dwell on something that long? I actually did till about a month ago. Oh, and those shifter lessons were to protect you from another doing of un-justice."

"Well Susannah, like I told you before, I can take care of my self." He said. We were still nose to nose basically.

"You know what Jesse…FUCK YOU!" I said, and went to go around him to leave, but I didn't even get my foot back on the ground, because Jesse grabbed me by the top half's of my arms and slammed me to the wall that was behind him. My eyes started filling with tears. Then he got in my face and said:

"I'm sick of you Susannah, and your poor me act-" Jesse didn't get to finish what he was saying because Father Dominic yelled.

"JESSE ENOUGH! LET HER GO, AND GET OUT THIS INSTANT!" He bellowed.

Wow, I've never seen Father Dominic get that pissed before. This was so not the old Jesse I knew. In fact, it wasn't the Jesse I knew…ever. Jesse let go of me, and left, slamming the door behind him.

I sat down in the chair I sat in when I first came into the office. I rested my head in my hands. Trying not to cry. I really couldn't believe that just happened.

"Susannah are you alright?" Father Dominic said, coming over, and sitting in the seat behind me. I looked up, and shook my head.

"Why would he do something like that? It's not him, it's not, it can't be," I said as Father Dom handed me some tissues.

"Susannah, I was afraid to tell you he was alive, because I was going to talk to you about something about him that I had discovered when I researched him in the one of the historical books." He said. He paused for a moment.

"What were you going to tell me" I asked after a moment.

"When you first told me about him, I had looked him up in a few books, to search for some explanations on why he was still here and had not moved on. What I discovered was in every book I had read about him. The books said he had a bad temper, but also a very gentle side.

"I kept telling you not to get attached, because he will be moving on someday. But the real reason was this. I was afraid for your safety." He said.

" I just can't believe this." I mumbled. I looked up at Father Dom. "I'm sorry Father Dom, but I need some fresh air," I said, standing up, wiping my eyes with the remaining un-used tissues.

"Alright, just if you see him try not to talk to him, and let him be. I just don't want another repeat of what just happened." He said softly.

"Alright," I said, opening the door and closing it behind me. I walked out of the main building and went down to the court yard. Thank god they didn't have school today. Other wise, a hall monitor would be like 'get to class!'.

I made my way to the bench on the far side of the court yard. As soon as I sat down, my cell phone rang.

It was Paul.

"Hey," I said, when I answered. Damn it sounded like I was crying still.

"Hey, what's the matter?" he asked. He could tell I was crying.

"Nothing," I said, wiping my nose with the tissue.

"So, what did the Priest want?" he asked sounding interested.

"Oh, nothing." I said in a toneless voice. "Just wanted to discuss some paperwork. Jesse's alive" I said casually.

"What, he's alive?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"Yeah, he found my Shifter Notebook in my room and read the last set of notes. Took it to Father Dom, explained to him about time travel. But Father D wouldn't do it so he went to another Shifter named Catarina, and got her to do it."

"Wow, I guess it does work then?" He said, sounding convinced.

"Who's this Catarina girl anyways?" he asked.

"I don't know, we didn't go into detail about that," I said, then looked up from the ground and saw Jesse striding towards me with a not too happy look on his face.

"Hey, want to meet in a half hour at the Olive garden, my treat?" he asked.

"Sure, I've got to go see you in an hour," I said, hanging up not giving him time to answer.

"What do you want?" I asked Jesse, as he approached me.


	3. Start All Over Again

**__**

Chapter Three: Start All Over Again

****

Suze's P.O.V

"What do you want?" I asked him as he approached me. He looked so different, it was weird seeing Jesse in modern day clothes. I mean, I've become so use to seeing him in his 1850 attire that it just looked out of place. But in a good way.

Knock it off Suze.

"What do I want Susannah? I think it's time we had a little chat about-" but someone cut him off. A minute later, the person whom the voice belonged to appeared from behind him.

"Jesse, what are you doing?" she asked. I assumed that this was Catrina. She was almost as tall as Jesse. She had Dirty Blonde banana curls, and was wearing a white collard shirt with the top two buttons undone, and she was wearing these black stretchy pants that clung to her thigh's and flared out on the bottoms.

Me, however, had on jeans with holes in the knees, and a black silk tee. My hair was in a messy pony tail and I had no make up on. Basically, I looked like shit. Yeah, so I wasn't too pleased having to meet this biatch. Jesse then made introductions.

"Catrina, this is Susannah," he said, 'Susannah, Catrina" yep, I was right.

"Nice to meet you." I said, shaking her hand politely.

"Like wise." she said.

"So, I here you're a shifter?" I asked. I was assuming she was seen as Jesse claimed it was her that went back and got his body from 1850.

"Oh, god no, I'm nothing compared to a shifter." She said, laughing like as if I had insulted her in some way.

"Then what exactly are you?" I asked with an annoyed tone in my voice.

"I'm a Time Morpher" she said confidently. "I'm a liaison between the living and the dead. I can also shift through time, and to the shadow land." The description of a shifter exactly.

"Uh, I hate to rain on your parade, but you are a shifter, that is the description of one." I said pointedly.

"But can _you _travel through time?" she countered.

"Uh, yeah, duh, that's exactly why Rico here went to you. He stole the information out of my note book" I said defensively.

"Yeah uh huh" she said, laughing slightly like I was some big joke to her.

Stupid bitch.

"What ever, we'll save our little chat for another time Jesse," and I went to walk past them but the she opened her mouth to bitch again.

"What makes you think you have the right to address him as Jesse?" she said sounding offended.

"Excuse me?" I turned around and said. She had some gal to question me.

"I don't think you have the right to be calling him Jesse, do you know him on a personal level? No, I think not. You should be addressing him as Mr. De Silva" she said, as if she had a point. Wrong choice of words.

'Actually, I know Jesse here quite well. I believe Jesses tongue has been well acquainted with my tonsils. Also his hands have been well acquainted with my body too. Do you even know his real name? Do you know how he died? Do you know anything about him?' Jesse had this look on his face that was priceless.

"Uh-uh." Was all that came out of her mouth. Haha serves her right.

"See ya Jesse" I turned and left. I totally forgot about him being such a dick, because I had the satisfactory of telling off his probably girl friend.

I then headed to my car, and went to meet Paul at the olive garden. When I got there, there was no sight of Paul any where, so I asked the hostess if there was a reservation under the name Slater. As usual, there was and he was already there. She showed me the way. Paul stood up from his chair, and pulled mine out for me.

Being all gentlemanly. Awww how cute.

"So, how is everything down at the mission?" Paul asked sitting down.

"Just great." I said, fiddling with my napkin. "I met that Catrina girl. She's a Grade A Bitch" I said, putting my napkin in my lap, and taking a sip of my water.

"Blonde, big boobs, and has got a figure?" he asked looking at his menu.

"Yep, everything I don't got."

The minute those words left my mouth I wanted to die, as in stop breathing, meet my maker. Yeah, so, I'm being a little dramatic. Who cares? I still regret saying those words.

"Oh, believe me Suze, you may not have the blonde hair but you've got everything else" he said reassuring me. He then turned a dark shade of red after he realized what he had said. So I thought I'd make him feel better and tell him.

"Don't worry, I feel the same way." he just chuckled at my comment. We soon ordered our meal. I got a chicken Caesar salad, and Paul got a Pasta bowl. We talked about various things through out the meal. Nothing really interesting.

We drove home separately. He got home before me as usual. Once inside the house, I caught a glimpse of my self. I looked as if I had been hit by train. My hair was so messy, and that zit hadn't gone completely away. I whined out loud and Paul apparently heard me. I had thrown my self face down on the couch, the cool leather felt so good against my face.

"What's the matter?" he asked coming around the corner.

"IlooklikeIhavebeenhitbyatrain, andthatstupidzitisstillonmyforhead!" I mumbled into the couch.

He just laughed lightly at what I had said, if he had even comprehended what I had said anyways, seen as I muttered it into the couch talking nine thousand miles per-hour. He came over and kneeled down by the couch next to me. I could feel him stroking a section of my hair. I turned to look at him, when I did I looked straight into his piercing blue eyes.

I could get lost in them. I actually was.

"Now what was that you said?" he asked sweetly.

"I look like I have been hit by a train, and that damn zit is still on my forehead" I said quietly, half my mouth was still smooshed against the couch.

I sighed. That Catrina girl must have thought I was certainly strange. I mean, look at my outfit, hair, the friggen zit.

"Well I think you look beautiful." Paul said.

I lifted my head up slightly to look at him. Did he just say that? Apparently he did, because after about a minute of gazing into each others eyes he leaned over and kissed me. What started out innocently turned into a full on baseball game. If you catch my drift. Which fortunately we had protection.

Four hours later….I had fallen asleep for about twenty minutes. When I woke, I wrapped a blanket around me like a strapless dress. I got up and walked around. Well, limped. I found Paul out in the kitchen reading the paper and noticed he had put his boxers on.

"Hey," I said, limping over to him, resting my head on his arm, which he then turned and leaned against the counter. He put his hands around my waist and pulled me in close to him, and put his chin on my shoulder.

"I ordered some pizza, you like pepperoni right?" he asked, still resting his chin on my shoulder. I closed my eyes. For once in my life, I felt complete. I knew that he loved me, and I loved him. I may not have seen it at first, but I realized then that I truly did love him.

Was Paul my true love that Madam Zara had been talking about all along?

"Hey, I got to make a phone call quick, and get some P.J's on" I said pulling away from him. He sighed, as I grabbed the cordless phone from the cradle, and headed upstairs to my room. Once inside, I threw on my black, comfy shorts that said stop staring across the back of them, and a black tank top that said the same thing.

I then picked up the phone, and called Cee Cee. It rang, and rang, and then-

"Hey Suze." she said into the phone.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked curiously. I mean, I was on Paul's phone.

"I have caller ID, and why would Paul be calling me?" she said pointedly.

"Good Point." I said, limping over to my bed, and turning it down for tonight.

"So, what's up?" she asked.

"Nothing much waiting for pizza to get here." I paused a moment and then spilt, "Jesse's alive" I said it casually.

"WHAT!" she shrieked into the phone.

"Cee, I have ears you know." I said, wincing from it.

"Sorry, it's just, I'm shocked that's all. How did he become alive anyways?" She asked.

"He had some other girl shifter do it. She's a Grade A Bitch if you ask me," I said, fluffing my pillows. I turned on the light beside my bed.

"I want to see her for myself, not that I don't believe you and everything, I just want to see if she's putting on an act or not." She said, reassuringly. Good thing she backed that answer up.

I laid down on my bed, and stared at the ceiling. Me and CeeCee talked for a while. Then I had to go cause I heard the door bell ring, which meant pizza was here.

Paul had just shut the door when I came down the spiral stair case. And saw that he had the large pizza box in his hand. I made my way into the kitchen where Paul was getting the box open, and I took the liberty of getting the paper plates, napkins, and sodas.

"Want to watch Sex and the city? Season one." I asked, while taking a bite of my pizza, flipping through the TV guide on the screen. Paul was out in the kitchen getting some cheese.

"Sure." he yelled from the kitchen, and returned with the parmesan grated cheese.

"Isn't there enough cheese on there as it is?" I asked, while clicking play on the remote. About twenty minutes later, we were in a fit of giggles. This show was actually really funny if you think about it.

That's when It happened. I herd a clap of thunder, and a flash of lighting and the lights went out. Which caused me to jump up, and go over to Paul, which I sat on his lap and pulled a blanket over us. I have to admit, out of all the things that scare me, thunderstorms are what scare me the most. Paul and I cuddled there for a while, and soon we were both asleep.

I went to roll over, thinking I was in my bed, which I wasn't, I was still huddled against Paul. And landed face first onto the hard wood floor. I muffled into the wood.

"OW." I sat up blinking. God it was bright. The sun was shining brightly threw the windows. Good, Paul's still asleep. I think I'll use this time to take a shower and look a hell of a lot better than I did yesterday incase of any encounters with Bitch-Face, and Rico Suave.

I took off to the bath room, took a shower, and did my hair so it was straight until last of it which was some soft wavy curls and a little of it pulled back. I did my make up perfectly. Then I put on my strapless, padded push up bra (not that I needed it I just felt more confident).

I had on a pretty white spaghetti strap tank top, which I had on a white collard shirt (not buttoned up over it), and a jean skirt that had that layer effect at the bottom of it. And Some white platform sandals, that had a rope material around the whole shoe except for where my foot was and the sole of it.

The straps were white though, and in all honesty, with out being conceded, yes, I looked good. I also put on my necklace that had a small silver chain with one single diamond on it, and a pair of diamond earrings.

I emerged from my room to see Paul coming out of the bathroom with a towel held loosely around his waist. God he was so hott.

"Hey, you're dressed up today. What's the occasion?" he said, coming over, and giving me a kiss.

"Nothing special. Well, sort of. You should wear your black collared shirt, and beige khakis today" I said suggestively.

"Sure, why not." he said, then giving me one last kiss before he went to get dressed. I meanwhile went downstairs and got something to eat, and called up father Dom.

"Hey Father D I said. I called his cell phone. Yes, the man does have a cell phone.

"Hello, Susannah, how are you today?" he asked.

"Very well, thank you." I hesitated. Would it be ok if I brought him along? "Uh, listen, is it okay if Paul and I come by to discuss some shifter stuff with you? See what's new for the ghostly stuff?" I asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact that will work out great. Jesse and Catrina will be here also. Just you and Jesse keep your distance. See you soon" he said, and hung up not even giving me a chance to answer.

Damn.

Oh well, I looked good. And then I saw him. Paul that is. He looked _so_ good today. Oh yeah. Uh huh. This Catrina bitch is going down.

"Why don't you eat something, and we'll go down to the mission and have a chat with Father D." I said. Hopefully he'd say yes.

"Yeah, sure. Just let me get an apple or something, and we'll go." he said, heading over to the fruit bowl.

About an hour later we arrived at the mission and we got to father Dom's office with out being interrogated by sister Ernestine. Which I was thankful for.

I knocked on the door, and heard him yell for us to come in. I opened the door and saw that Jesse, and Catrina were already there, in two of the four chairs in front of his desk. I sat in the one furthest from Jesse and glanced at the wall where Jesse slammed me into.

There were two very large dents in the wall, where apparently his fists holding me at my waist broke the sheet rock when he slammed me into the wall.

"What happened to the wall?" Paul asked, as he came in and shut the door behind him.

"NOTHING!" I said, quickly followed by Jesse saying, "Susannah and I had a slight altercation here yesterday." And he said that with absolute casualness. How wrong!

"Jesse, SHUT IT." I said, sounding annoyed.

"Alright, lets settle down now," Father Dom said. "Okay, last week there was a Multi-victim car accident where 8 teenagers were killed. All but two from RLS, and the other two from Sacred Heart."

"Whoa." I said, thinking out loud.

"These ghosts have been causing some problems around here since I tried to mediate them. Just things breaking, and going missing. Nothing too big."

Apparently father Dom spoke to soon.

At that moment three of the eight ghosts appeared. Or so I thought, till I felt the cool blade of a knife against my throat.

Father Dom, Paul, Jesse, and, much to my shock, Catrina visibly paled.

Oh SHIT.


	4. Impulse Control

**__**

Chapter Four: Impulse control

__

Oh shit, I thought to my self when I felt the knife against my throat.

This is so not good. I could die if I or the ghost makes one false move. Well, on my part it would be a false move. On the ghosts part, well, it would be intentional.

I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry. Okay I'm going to cry. I could feel the prickle in my nose, and before I knew it, the tears were falling. Yeah, yeah I need to stop being so dramatic. But you know what, if you had a knife to your throat I bet you'd do the same. Am I right? Yep.

"Evan, let Susannah go she's a good mediator." Father Dominic said. Okay, now I'm missing something.

With that being said he let me go. I put my hand to my throat, and was breathing abnormally, due to the fact I was certain my life was over about 5 minutes ago. Then the four ghosts disappeared.

"Good Mediator?" I asked in a half cracked voice.

"Yes, Evan went to a Mediator somewhere in the state of California who wasn't too friendly to ghosts, and well long story short, he thinks almost all mediators are evil. Not sure why though." Father Dominic said.

Well, I still don't understand it but that mediator must have did a number on him to make him think that all of them were evil.

"Technically, I'm not a Mediator." I said, my breathing still a little abnormal.

"Yes, that is right, Susannah." Father Dom agreed. Thank god someone did. "Are you feeling alright? your breathing does not sound too good."

"I just had a knife held to my throat, maybe that's why." I said some what sarcastically.

"Susannah, you were never in any real danger." Jesse Chimed in. Why, that little prick. Having a knife held to your throat, not in any real danger.

Yeah okay…

"WHAT!" I exploded. "Are you kidding me! Not in any real danger!" I yelled.

"Susannah, there is no need for shouting, Jesse can hear you perfectly well." Father Dom added. Wow did everyone wake up this morning and decide its national Asshole day or something?

"So, you're telling me a knife being held to my throat is not any real danger?" I asked, slightly more calmly then before.

"Suze, come on. don't you think your being a little dramatic?" Paul said.

Oh my gosh I cannot believe this. Ten minutes ago they were all as white as the god driven snow with a look of fear across their faces. Now there telling me I'm being dramatic. What is wrong with these people?

"Dramatic? I would be sobbing my heart out if I were being dramatic" I said sarcastically, shooting a nasty look at Paul.

"Suze Don't you think you're over reacting just a touch?" Catarina said.

"Wow, I'm getting the third degree from everyone today," I said, staring at the suddenly interesting floor. I couldn't believe this. It's like they have split personalities. Well, Father Dom and Paul not so much that is. Jesse, and Catarina, no they've always had split personas I'm beginning to think.

"Suze, if you were in any real danger I would have done something right away. That kid looked just as scared as you." Paul said with a small grin on his face.

Oh, that did it, despite the fact that I might possibly love him. Uh, no, not now I don't, because people who love people don't sucker punch people in the face like I just did to Paul. I punched him in the cheek. Not to give him a black eye or broken nose or anything. Just to let him know to back off.

"Susannah, you need to learn to have some Impulse control. How many times have we been over this? Ghost or human, you need to learn that you cannot resolve all problems by being physical." Which caused Catarina and Jesse to snicker.

Paul was still holding his cheek.

"Suze, tell me something," Catarina said. "Is your favorite song, 'Let's get Physical'" She asked. Oh, I hate her. She is such a bitch.

Paul asked father Dom for a pen and paper, which he gave him a pen, and a post it note pad. Then Paul wrote a note, and handed it to me. It said:

__

Suze, I think you better stay at your moms for a while. I need some space

I didn't say anything. I knew right then and there Paul didn't love me. He used me. He got what he wanted and now he didn't want anything to do with me. Jesse could care less about me and Father Dominic still thought of me as someone who needed help.

WHY CAN'T I WIN TODAY!

I didn't say a word. I just stood up, and turned around and left. I didn't slam the door. I shut it quietly, and left. No one came out after me, which meant they didn't give a fuck where I went. All I was to them was a burden, nothing but a burden that they couldn't control.

Reaching into my purse as I was heading out of the office, I grabbed my cell phone. I couldn't call mom, she was at work. I couldn't call Jake he was in Florida; Dopey was in Los Angels shooting a movie. Shocking, I know, but apparently when the drama teacher forced him to have the lead in the play at school. He rocked he knew it too, and so didn't this undercover agent looking for new movie actors.

And Doc he didn't even have a license, and well Cee Cee she totaled her car the first week she had it. The only one left was Adam, he was on Vacation for two weeks, and he didn't intend to leave Carmel during that time. And about 99.9 of the time he's out and about doing something. So I called him.

"Hey Suze," Adam said.

"Hey, uh, how did you know it was me?" I asked.

"Caller ID, duh!" he said, trying to be funny.

"Oh, hey, uh, you're not busy right now, are you?" I asked, praying he would say no.

"No, I'm not, why did you need something?" he asked.

"I was wondering if you could pick me up at the mission right now, and bring me by Paul's house, and then to the air port. I'll pay for your gas!" I said, hoping that last line would make him say yes.

"Uh, sure." He said, hesitantly. "But you've got to tell me why you're going to the airport on the way there" he said sounding confused.

"Yeah, sure, I'll explain it on the way, THANK YOU SO MUCH!" I said.

"Okay, I'll meet you at the entrance in like 5 minutes" he said and hung up.

Airport? You all must be wondering what that's all about. Well seen as I have no friends left except for Adam, and Cee Cee and they'll be going off to college in January. I'll be left with no one. Well yeah I'll have mom, Andy, and Doc but that's about it. I just want to clear my head, away from everyone who knows me except for one person. I think I might go visit Gina in New York, I'll get a hotel room with my money I have saved up. Yeah I save money don't act so surprised. I also got a lot of money left to me when my dad died. I may be almost as rich as Paul. I think.

I made my way down to the gate I glanced behind me several times thinking there was someone walking behind me. But no one was, I have never in my life felt so alone. I felt like no one cared about me anymore I felt like a nothing.

I finally reached the gate, and less than a second later Adam showed up in his lime green VW bug. I got in I pushed my hair behind my ears, put on my seat belt. Then the interrogation began.

"So, Suze spill. Why are you going to the airport?" he asked, looking both ways then driving back onto the high way. Good thing he's a good driver, unlike me who would have just pulled out into the intersection.

"I'm going to New York for a little while," I said just staring out the window the sun was shining brightly in the California sky.

I just really need a break from this place. Maybe now would be a good time to apply to a college. NYU yeah that would be good there still accepting applications I hope.

"Does your family know?" he asked, quietly turning onto the road Paul and I lived on.

"I left a message for my mom on her cell phone," I said, looking down at my hands folded in my lap.

"Don't you think you should tell her in person?" he asked looking a me. I glanced up for a moment.

"No, because she'll start sobbing or something and I can't deal with that. I just need to get away for a while. I might apply for the semester two at NYU." I said, looking at him this time.

"This is the house right?" he asked, stopping at the top of the drive way.

"Yeah," I said quietly.

He turned down the driveway, and parked the car in front of the path way to the door. I undid my seat belt and opened the door. Adam made no move to get out of the car.

"You can come in if you want, I might need help with my bags," I said and he got out, following me into the house.

He waited in the kitchen area while I ran up to my room, I got my two suit cases out of my closet. And started taking things from the bureau, and shoving them into my suit cases.

Not neatly, I wanted to be gone by the time Paul got back. I got all my clothes in one suit case. Then all my shoes in the other. I then grabbed a small duffle bag, and shoved all my make up, books, CDs, Tooth brush, tooth paste, hair brush, shampoo…and all the rest of the stuff that belonged to me in the bathroom.

I left an outfit out for me for the plane ride, there was no way I was going to sit on a plane in a mini skirt, high heels, and a tank top. I left out my favorite black silk tee, along with the pants with holes in the jeans, and some comfy sneakers. Basically the outfit I had on yesterday.

I then changed into that outfit, then I threw the clothes I changed out of into the suitcases then I called from the top of the stairs for Adam to come help me. He came up and grabbed two of the suit cases, leaving me with the duffel bag, I took one last glance at my room, it was bare now, it looked like no one was ever there.

I made my way down the stairs, took one last glance at the house, and went out to the car, where Adam still had the back door open so I could put the duffel bag in there. I also grabbed a small carry on bag, and put some CD's, and a CD player in there for the plane ride too.

I shut the back door, and made my way to the passengers side, and got in, I put on my seat belt while Adam did the same, and he started the car.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked when I got my bags on the little cart at the air port.

"Yeah." I said, trying not to look like I cared. "Tell Cee Cee I'll call her when I get there, and I'll be back soon." I said, giving him a hug.

"Alright I will, good luck," he said, returning my hug.

"Thanks, oh and please don't tell any one where I went. Cee Cee too. You cant tell anyone! And for the love of god, don't tell Paul," I said, grabbing hold of the cart that had my suit cases on it.

"Alright, bye, call when you get there," he said, turning to go back to his car.

"Bye!" I Partially yelled, then he waved and got into his car.

I turned and made my way into the air port, I found a short line, and when it was my turn I asked for anything to New York. I luckily got a ticket for two hours from now. I went and got my suit cases all taken care of for them to be put on the cargo part of the plane. So since I had time to kill I went threw the security check, got that all squared away with.

Then I went to a Mc. Donald's, and got a burger, and fry. Hey who cares you've got no one to impress. I ate it quickly at the food court, then I tossed what I didn't eat into the trash, and went with my small carry on over to my port, and waited for the plane. While waiting I decided to call Gina.

"Hello?" the familiar voice said into the phone.

"Hey Gina, it's Suze."

"Hey, oh my god! I haven't heard from you in so long! How have you been? she asked.

"Good, and your self?" I replied.

"Good."

"I'm going to be in New York for a while. We definitely have to meet up sometime. I'm actually applying to NYU for college." I said.

"Oh my gosh, are you serious? Where are you staying?" she asked excitedly.

"At a hotel," I said. The little boy across from my row gave me a weird look.

I stuck my tongue back out at him.

"No, you aren't! You're staying with us! What number is your flight and what time does your flight get in?" she asked. I glanced at my watch and saw that it read 12:13pm. And what did Gina mean by Us?

"At about 10:30 tonight and its flight 312," I said adding up the time in my head. Cause of the different time zones, like it would only be 7:30 here when I got to New York.

"Alright I'll be waiting see you then. OH IM SO EXCITED" she squeaked.

"I know me too. See you then." And we hung up. Which left me with an hour to kill.

I spent my time reading a magazine, and finally the hour was up. I gave my ticket to the lady at the boarding desk she ripped it and gave me a smaller piece of the ticket, and said "Enjoy your flight"

Once I boarded the flight I found my seat I sat on the outside next to the isle. The person who was suppose to be sitting next to me was already there, so I just put on my seat belt, and put on my head phones. And drifted off into sleep.

"_Susannah, I'm sick of you and your poor me act," Jesse said in my face threw gritted teeth while holding me painfully against the wall I looked frantically around for father Dom but he was no where in sight, in fact we weren't even father Dom's office to be completely honest I had no clue where we were._

"_Jesse Please your hurting me," I said tears falling now, it felt as if he was crushing my bones._

I didn't even finish that dream I had been asleep for what? An hour? Why was someone waking me up already?

"Miss, we're here," the lady said next to me.

"In New York?" I asked confused. I couldn't have been asleep for eight hours.

"Yes," she said, undoing her seat belt.

"Oh, thank you," I said, doing the same. Standing up, I grabbed my bag off the floor, and proceeded to exit the plane.

The stewardess was saying to everyone thank you for flying with us. As we exited the plane, I made my way up the terminal thing, and then I came around the corner and saw Gina waiting not by her self, my three other best friends were with her and some one I didn't Jillian, Luke, and Will Gina and I knew each other since we were babies, then we met Jillian, and then Luke who before I left was dating Jillian.

And well Will I hadn't seen him since eighth grade, we use to be like brother and sister, then one day Alexandra walked into the picture, she hated me cause I was Will's best-friend, and she did anything and everything to make him hate me, and he did. So I was so confused as to what he was doing here.

"Hey, Simon!" Gina said, giving me a hug and the rest of them followed. It was awkward when it got to Will. Hence the whole: him hating me thing.

"Oh my god, you guys look so great," I said to all of them. Their personalities hadn't changed a bit. I was still confused as to who this extra person I didn't recognize was.

"Suze, this is Kevin my boyfriend," she said, introducing him

"Nice to meet you," I said, shaking his hand.

"As well." He had an Australian accent. Oh, la, la.

He he.

"Suze, you still play soccer right?" Jillian asked me.

"Uh, I haven't played since I left," I know what you're all thinking: Suze Simon playing soccer hahahaha fat chance. Well it's true. I was blessed with another gift that my parents could know about but I wish they hadn't. It all started when I drop kicked the basketball threw the window at grandma, and grandpas house when I was seven. The neighbor who happened to be a national woman's league soccer coach told my parents I did have the talent and they should sign me up.

And you know what they did, stupid mom and dad. So I played for nine years straight right up until we moved to Carmel, then I guess I kind of forgot about it.

"WHAT! Are you serious," Luke exclaimed.

"I guess I didn't have the time," I said in a small voice.

"Well, lets get your bags. That fact is about to change," Gina said.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused, as we started to walk to go get my bags.

"She means that there's an indoor soccer field, and we have access to it and we're going there right now," Luke said with a grin on his face. Will, however, was still quiet, and hadn't said a word.

"But, but-" Gina cut me off.

"No buts about it Simon," she said. We had gotten to baggage claim and I saw my two matching suitcases, and duffel bag coming.

"Suze, you still got those matching suit cases and duffel bag?" she asked in astonishment. I had had them since I was in sixth grade. So yeah, I guess they were kind of old. They didn't have Barbie's on them or anything like that they were a dark purple with white writing on them that said "Suze"

We made our way out to the parking lot. Gina put my bags in the backseat of her car, great where was I going to sit seen as her boyfriend already was in the drivers side.

"Suze, do you mind if you ride with Will?" she asked, giving me a sympathetic look.

"I told you guys to stop calling me that," Will muttered angrily.

"Fine BILLY!" she said icily.

"Come on," he said to me, and started walking towards his silver pick up.

"See you at the Field," Gina said and got into her car. Jillian and Luke got into theirs as well. Telling me they would see me there as well.

Will still had the same truck as when I left, shocking he hasn't totaled it seen as the daredevil he is, or well once was. I opened the passenger side door, and go in at the same time as him. We both were silent put on our seat belts, and pulled out of the parking space, into the parking lot and began to head for the exit behind Luke, and Jillian.

Still awkward silence.

We pulled on to the main highway and headed towards Manhattan. God it had been so long since I had been here. I truly did miss it. Then my train of thought was broken when Will broke the silence.

"Do you still have the gift?" He asked.


End file.
